Distance Troubles
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Dawn,May,Misty have been best friends since jr high.They all dated their perfect guy.Now They about to get married.The problem is it on the same day.SatoHika ShuuHaru ShigeKasu.
1. Chapter 1:The Trouble with Weddings

Distance Troubles

Ok I promise no more chapter story but this popped into my this will be three or four chapters.

Shippings:Pearlshipping,Contestshipping,Egoshipping.

Ages

Ash:24

Dawn:24

Gary:25

Misty:25

May:24

Drew:24

Chapter 1:Trouble with weddings

Dawn,Misty and May were the best of did everything been together since jr high that they fell in love with three perect guys who they though were their and Dawn dated since jr high in 7th and May same Misty and Gary waited to senior year in jr high to three girls loved them since high school now though they about to get married to them and this is where the story and May walked in a wedding dress store looked at all of the dresses made by and Drew went all out for them to get their dream dress.

"Wow May After 12 years Ash and I are getting married."Dawn smiled at her.

"Don't forget Me and Drew dated for the same we have been best friends since jr high now on our way to be things will change."May frowned which made Dawn frowned too.

"It's okay ,You and Misty will always be just we are getting married not going to a funeral."Dawn laughed as they spotted Misty."Hey Misty over here."Misty came to hugged them joined in a group hug.

"Hey Dawn, to see you how are Ash and Drew?"Misty wondered and Dawn and May smiled.

"Great we're both getting married to them."Dawn said with looked at May and she nodded."And you and Gary?"Misty blushed.

"Same thing huh?Weird is it?"Misty said."So they giving you two trouble huh?"Misty smirked at and May shook their heads.

"Nope Ash is pokemon league champion after defeating the way May how is Drew lately."May blushed at Dawn's comment.

"Drew is a teacher for whom wants to do contests."May said as she drink her looked at Misty with a smirk on her face."So and Gary?"Misty smiled at her two friends.

"You know same old same I taken you two are here to buy your dress huh?"Dawn and May three friends walked around the mall for hours until they spot Ash Drew and Gary in a foot locker ran up to Ash and hugged kissed her forehead.

"Hey Dawn!!!"Ash said and Gary looked at Dawn.

"Wow Dawn is that you? wow Ash you are so lucky."Drew glared at laughed kissed Drew which made him blush."May not now."Drew was still blushing as laughed at ran to Gary and hugged him which he jumped.

"Hey you guys meet up together again huh."Gary looked at Misty which she smiled and sat at a cafe to discuss how life been for them.

"So Drew,Gary how you guys doing so far?"Ash and Gary looked at Ash.

"Great!!!And you?"They both was smiled at scratched the back of his chuckled.

"Well It's been Dawn for 12 years is kind of a we beat you guys."Dawn smiled at blushed at her while Ash kissed her.

"Hey Me and May dated for 12 years time Ash so It kind of a tie."Drew put just bite into his burger with kissed his cheek.

"Hey We both beat Misty and Gary by a year."Dawn and Drew laughed at Misty and give them the death glare.

"Hey We want to wait that Get a life."Gary said as he hugged pointed at them.

"So Gary why did you two wait?"Drew was flushed that Drew asked that was going to punch Drew when Misty stop him.

"Please calm down Gary for me?"Misty putted on the puppy dog and Ash know now where Dawn and May get it sat back down.

"Ok Misty for you."Gary looked at Misty and locked lips with and Drew did kissing noises at was told him to forget it."Ash,Drew I want to know if you guys like to be best man at our wedding."Ash and Drew looked at Gary with exictment.

"Of course as long as you guys are best man at mine?"Ash said and They both asked that same question.

"So Misty,May will you two like to be bride maid?"Dawn asked them and they sqealed."I take that as a yes."Dawn smiled.

"At long you and Misty are at mine right?"May asked and Dawn and Misty sqealed asked them the same thing they both said yes.

"So when your wedding Dawn?"May asked her best dreamed that Ash and her will be married on Feb 14 Valentine's Day.

"On Valentine's Day."Dawn and May looked at her angry.

"THAT THE DAY OF MY WEDDING!!!"Misty and May screamed out then they looked at each looked at them anger Drew and Gary looked at each other.

"Oh no trouble."Ash said. Gary nodded.

"We do have a major problem."Drew said.

TBC

Oh no triple can it get any sorry for a other chapter story but ideas flow into me.


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan

I'm so sorry for not update Force into Love I will updated that soon.

Chapter 2:The Plan

Dawn,Misty and May had a huge fight about Their wedding have not spoke to each other for the next two weeks which was hell to Ash,Drew and they having to talk to each told the guys their problems looked like he was going to wanted to kill wished he was somewhere were chilling at Ash's were playing NBA 2K10. Ash was beating them both.

"Man Ash why choose the Lakers?They are a cheat code the way you play the game."Drew said. Ash was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Drew I have home advantage that why we were playing somewhere else I still cream you."Ash smirked at Drew who was pissed off by that comment.

"Ketchum You wish I was as good as you in NBA but one day I will beat you."Drew said with glare which gave him a funny Dawn came in the living room.

"Ash sweetheart We need to talk."Dawn said directly to Ash and Gary was shocked."Drew,Gary I don't want you guys here."Ash looked at Dawn.

"Why not Dawn?"Ash said with a little anger in his voice. Dawn glared at him.

"Because They marrying traitors that why."Dawn shocked back. "Listen If your name isn't Ash Ketchum GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!"Dawn yelled Drew and Gary was scared to death by Dawn's knew the same situation with keeps on calling day in and day hated that Drew was hanging with Ash:Dawn's fiance,Gary:Misty's fiance They were both in that same problem with Misty and May . Garywas more scared of Misty more than Dawn. They bolted out of the house.

"Dawn why kick my friends out?"Ash said in an anger in his tone. Dawn looked at him glaring at him still.

"You will not be around them anymore you got that."Ash tryed to protested but Dawn interpected him."I really mean it."Ash looked at her defeated.

With Drew

"Drew where have you been?"May asked as Drew walked shrugged.

"Ash's place."Drew said which got May in an anger form.

"WHAT!!!!YOU WENT THERE EVEN THOUGH I TOLD YOU NOT TO." May yelled Drew loved May but the way her tone was when he said Ash's place got her even madder."I don't want you hang around Ash or Gary you got I make myself clear."Drew looked at her with his head hanged down.

"But they're my friends."Drew said.

"Not anymore!!!Erase Ash and Gary from your memories you got it."May walked looked upset that May banned him from being with his a rough time cooping with May ever since that fight she had with Dawn and Misty.

With Gary

Misty walked back and forward waiting for Gary stepped through that door Misty attacked him putting him in a was choking hold taking the air out of him.

"Where were you?"Misty questioned Gary like she was Officer Jenny.

"I was at Ash's was playing this game that he got since months ago."Gary hated that He spend his free time with Ash and Drew than was really upset by the way Gary was ignoring her."I hate that you hang out with the traitors fiances."

"Hey What You have with Dawn and May that with you three not me Ash or Drew."Gary said knowing he fulled out his death wish.

"Don't you EVER SAY THOSE BACKSTABBERS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD OAK!!!!!GOT IT!!!"Misty was in rage by his didn't even fought away. "If I catch you hang with Ash or Drew You And I will have a long chat got it?"She pulled on Gary's collar and He just nodded."Good now you have chores to do."

Hours later in a bar

Ash,Drew and Gary sneak out of the house without their fiancee knowing where they went.

"Man Dawn giving me a living hell."Ash knew exactly what Ash meant.

"Same here bro I think May banned me from hanging with you guys." Really Drew You didn't listen the way May's looked at Drew like he was crazy.

"You think you have it bad Misty give me a death wish."Gary was scared for Gary.

"Dawn threaten to lock me in the house so that way she know where I go 24/7"Ash said to Gary.

"We need a plan to get them to be friends again?"Ash thought of an idea.

"We could move to Alaska replace ourselves with doubles."Gary said Drew punched him in the head.

"That the stupid idea I ever heard you dumbass."Drew just nodded at Drew's reason.

"Why put them in the same place at the same time."Ash said. and Gary agreed.

"Great idea but how?"Gary said Ash started to explain his reason.

"Ok get them to show up here tell them you guys need to talk then go to the bathroom sneak out the window and run." Wow Ash that so stupid enough to they plan on how to get Dawn May and Misty there at the same time.

TBC

OK You know the the plan work or will it fail find yeah I said Force Into Love will be updated soon I promised and Shawn Ketchum.


End file.
